Shield of Elements
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Many lives have been lived and in each life she always found him, never remembering till now. Can Bella find her Benjamin, can they break her curse? Or will Benjamin have to suffer through another death.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shield of Elements**

**Pairing: Benjamin/Bella **

**Summary: Many lives have been lived and in each life she always found him, never remembering till now. Can Bella find her Benjamin, can they break her curse? Or will Benjamin have to suffer through another death. **

**Author note: Another story, the plot just won't go away!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was running; I could feel the burn in my lugs as I pushed myself faster. I didn't know where I was running but I knew I wasn't safe, that I needed to hide from the things – monsters – that chased me.

I could hear them, the pitter-patter of their feet hitting the surface of the rooftops and the rough terrain. How could a being move so fast, so stealth like?

_Were they like my love?_

Gasping; I move and hide behind a wall. I knew they will find me here, my love told me to keep running; that he was going to give me the time to hide. But something went wrong, so terribly wrong. I heard his agonised cry as I ran into the darkened streets; letting the shadows shroud me from prying eyes.

_I didn't even look back. _

"She's so close." A deep voice - like the beat of a drum – rumbled out sickly. Male.

"I can smell her fear…" the voice was female, childlike with a hint of something dark and sinister.

_How could they smell my fear?_

Steadying my breath once more I ran. I pushed my legs faster as I weaved in and out of the stores, houses and… and corpses.

Their arms twitched with spasms as their bodies contorted in a way that wasn't humanly possible. The eyes of the bodies were wide with horror and milky white – like the paints made by crushed powder – but they were lifeless.

_Who could do such things?_

Fire burned around me, many houses and unknown objects were smouldering with orange and blue hues. Fire wasn't new; it was the unfreezing ice around them that was.

"Got you!" a voice snarls in my ear as I felt their cold embrace wrap painfully around my body.

"Oh Benjamin… You have been very naughty." A chilling voice titters from the darkness, the fire only illuminating the gold V around his neck.

A whimper escapes my lips as I saw my love in pieces; only his head remained on his body. My love, my love was dead.

"Please… Please, spare her." He gasps with coughs, a silvery liquid spewing from his lips with each spasm. I struggled to go to him, hope and wonder at his still living life.

"You know we cannot do that Benjamin. You see, she has too much power already. We killed your so called love many winters ago for her lust for blood and her sheer power. You broke a rule too Benjamin, you let her know of our kind." The male sighs out dramatically, stepping into the light and towards my love – my Benjamin.

He was a tall raven-haired man, his skin shining a sickening yellow as the fire illuminated his ashen skin.

"Please, just leave her be… she doesn't know!" Benjamin begs; his chest heaving with tearless sobs.

_Oh my love, but I do... I do… I'm sorry. _

"Ah but she does know Benjamin, just look at her! There is no confusion in her eyes." The male chuckles, turning my loves head to mine. Defeat shone in them and I had put that there, I had failed to hide my knowledge.

"What is it you wish me to do to her master?" The brute with the drumming voice asks, his cold breath fanning across my neck.

Humming, the male turns to look at me; a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. "Kill her," he orders and I felt my heart drop.

I knew I was to die, it was as if I had felt this before; been in this position before.

_"Benjamin, moja ljubav, moja groi vatra." (Benjamin, my love, my burning fire.) _I breathe just as I felt the monster's hands on my cheeks and then... nothing.

**~XxX~ **

I woke with a gasp, my heart pounding like the rhythmic drums from a warriors beat. The dreams were getting worse – no not worse – more frequent; longer.

Ever since I was little I dreamt of Benjamin, and never once did I look the same in my dreams. But he always looked the same, always.

"Bella, are you sure you wish to do this? You could always come with us." Renee –my mother – asked for the millionth time today. I sighed loudly, causing Phil to silently laugh and shake his head causing me to smirk.

"Yes mother, I told you I want to go to Forks. Aunt Charlotte and Peter are expecting me." I tell her, a smile pulling on my lips at the thought of Charlotte and Peter. Charlotte was my great something grandmother on Renee's side, the only one who didn't know what she was, was Renee.

Pulling me into her arms she squeezed me before letting go and rushing to the car as she held sobs at bay. Phil smiled and pulled me into a hug before pulling back to look at me in the eyes, his own flashing lupine white yellow before returning to their brilliant blue green.

"If you need me, just ring. I will come to you, no matter what, you know this right? I trust Peter and Charlotte but they said another coven arrived and the pack in La Push has begun to form." He stated causing me to sigh. Phil was a rare breed of wolf, a shifter and a child of the moon he was my protector in some cases and a good father. My mother is his mate, when Charlotte came to find us again Phil had lost control, thinking Renee and I were in danger and shifted right in front of me.

I cannot say I wasn't afraid, but I cannot say I was afraid either. But I didn't judge him, I knew what he was in some degree; I had dreamt of him long ago.

"Yes Phil, I know and I also know that Bernard and Ashtonia will be with you as well." I reply with a smirk causing him to chuckle. Bernard and Ashtonia were his brother and sister, his Beta and Omega.

With a chuckle he gave me one last hug before looking back over his shoulder for Renee. "I better go see if she is okay, have a safe trip Iza, and ring us when you get settled." He informed before leaving once I gave him my word that I would.

_Flight 405 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding at gate 5… Flight 405 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding at gate 5…_

With a sigh I made my way to the gate and checked in, all the while preparing myself for the long boring flight a head of me.

* * *

**Author Note: *gasp* Peter and Charlotte? Lupin like Phil?**

**How do you like?**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Damn these plot bunnies.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

The smell of forest invaded my senses, causing my eyes to fling open. My entire senses alert as the sound of foot falls reached my ears.

"_Rae-Isa, come quick, the village is under attack!"_ Zafrina yelled her dark eyes wide and sharp as she held a spear in her hand.

I was up in a beat, my hand grasping the sharp tool beside me as I took off in a sprint, my eyes scanning the trees for my fellow sisters and any danger of the invading village or beasts. The scent of fire caught my nose followed by the screaming of my fellow villagers; monsters held some children in their arms, their skin shining like the waters in the midday sun.

I let out a cry before throwing my spear, watching in sheer frustration as the wood cracked and splintered and yet the monster stood, his dark red eyes locking onto me as it dropped the babe to the floor; a sick and sinister smile locking on his twisted face.

He spoke, taunted me with words I could not understand before lunging.

Fire was the last thing I felt and Zafrina screaming with a bite was the last thing I saw.

**XxX**

I jolted awake instantly in a panic as I felt a hand shake me. The sweet flight attendant stood by my seat with a kind understanding smile.

"Sorry to startle you my dear but you are the last to leave." She stated while pulling down my bag from the upper compartment.

Rubbing my eyes, I blink around the now empty plane and blush as I blurted out my apologies causing her to laugh and tell me not to worry as she escorted me out of the plane and into the busy Seattle airport.

My dream this time was different, shorter and no Benjamin. I knew the beast was a vampire and what he spoke was English but yet in my dream I could not understand. That wasn't all either; it was the first time in my dreams that I was given a name, Rae-Isa.

"There you are!" The aged voice of Charlotte reached my ears as I pushed my way through the crowd, being the last one off had its perks as my bags were the only ones on the baggage terminal.

"Woman her flight landed twenty minutes ago, she wasn't lost or anythin'!" Peter's exasperated drawl followed causing me to laugh as I saw them both.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smacked her mate on the chest before pulling me into an embrace, "It is so good to see you Iza. We have much to discuss, but first we need to leave so I can drop this!" She laughed out, gesturing to her body image with a mock tired sigh.

"Give the girl some air! How was your flight Bells?" Peter asked as he hoisted my bags over his shoulder. Thankfully, I only had a large bag and a smaller one; I knew that Charlotte would already have my room packed for the colder climate here in Forks.

"I slept all the way through, had another dream." I state yawning causing them both to share a look.

"Another man dream?" Peter asked, I had never told him or anyone Benjamin's name just that he was my dream boy.

"No… Can I ask you something when we are in private?" I ask, letting them know that what I needed to ask was something that others but them should know.

They nod before pushing their way through the crowd faster, towards the car. I couldn't help but laugh as the police cruiser came into view.

"What, I was bored and decided to give police work a try." Peter chuckled, causing Charlotte to smirk and snort.

"If your brother saw you or actually knew you were you he would die laughing." She muttered causing him to laugh and kiss her.

"But he's already dead!" He chuckled out causing her to roll her eyes and smack his chest once more.

"Well he would give it a good try!" she teased out making me laugh as I got in the car.

When we were out of the city Charlotte turned in her seat, the illusion she held dropping and her youthful seventeen year old body and face appeared, her red eyes sparking with joy.

"So what did you want to ask Darlin'?" she asked causing me to frown as I tried to remember the name.

"You travel, is there… is there a vampire called Zaf… Zafrina?" I ask staggered trying to pronounce the name from my dreams. I watched as Peter look at me through the mirror before looking at Charlotte. "What… is there?"

Frowning Char looked at me curiously, "Yes… there is why? What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt I was a tall woman, a fighter. Zafrina came to get me as the village was under attack, vampires were attacking the village and the last thing I saw before I woke was her being bitten." I explained, the words rolling off my tongue awkwardly as I tried to explain the scene before it faded.

"What did she call you?" Peter asked causing me to look at him confused, "Did she call you a name?" he asked, changing the question.

"Yes, she called me Rae-Isa, why?" I state and Peter slammed on the brakes, the car swerving slightly causing many cars to fly past blaring their horns as he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that's what she called you?" He demanded his eyes dark as he turned and grasped my knee.

"Yes, yes I am sure! Why?" I demanded; I wanted to know why the name caused him to get all serious.

"The Amazon Coven consists of three, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. They are three sisters, the last of their villagers. They had a sister; she was the eldest and died during the change the day their village was attacked. She was the chief of their village, the gifted and well loved. Her death pushed them to kill those that took her and have lived in isolation since. If you are Rae-Bell this is both good and bad, good because you have sisters, bad because well… life or soul reincarnation is bad, it means you die in every life; it means of a curse." He stated, finishing looking off out towards the forest; Char switching between looking at him and me with concern.

His explanation though confused me made me understand, it raised many questions and fears. From the dreams I have had, I always died in some way, always and if I die it means Benjamin has seen more than the time in Egypt but also other times and as well as those who were family and friends have seen me die…

Many questions, many fears and still unknown of why this is to be. With a sigh, I turned to look out the window as I thought; drowning out the conversation in the front.

* * *

**Author Note: Past lives? Zafrina? **

**How do you like?**

**TDFS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ahhh!**

**Chapter 3**

**Benjamin POV**

I looked out on the bustling streets of my home and watched as the local merchants sold their jewels, tapestries and food to those who took interest. Yet as much as I would go and be amongst the humans I could not convince myself or beat my fear to do what I desire.

I couldn't risk seeing her again, I couldn't risk feeling the connection of my love, my mate and then fall in love with her all over again just for her to be ripped from my arms and lose her. Maribella, Lillybell, always a name that had bell in it the last was Jasminella and oh had I loved her. But I watched helpless, in pieces as those _brutes _snapped her neck and made me watch as the life fled from her caramel eyes. It broke me, it broke me to the very core as it was my fault they had found out and I have not left home since.

I had Tia, my beloved sister of venom that Amun had changed for me. He had intended her to be my mate, or lover, a _thing _to take my mind off my pain but it was not meant to be. She was the only one who understood my fear, of my pain in losing my love as she too had lost someone she loved with all her heart.

"Benjamin…" The soft voice of Kebi pulled me from my thoughts, it was rare she spoke; she had been a slave when human and they had taken her tongue. She was dying when Amun found her lying in the mud, bloody and broken.

"You mustn't fear, if you let fear rule you; you will never truly be happy. Always living in the shadows of the dark and missing those who bring you joy." She whispered, moving to my side and brushing the hair from my face. She was like a mother to me, making sure I was comfortable, the kindness she showed.

"I cannot go through the pain again. Not till I know she can be safe." I whisper, turning back to the window. "I have lost her three times in my life of finding her, the last was my fault; you know this, you found me." I hissed out, the anger seeping forward in my emotions overtaking the numbness I had built at the memories of the night.

"Then I will let you be, we are going to hunt we will return shortly." She whispered before leaving the room just as quickly as she came.

With a sigh I watched them leave, Tia casting me a sad look from the entrance wave before following our maker. When alone I let my memories of my mate drift forward, my mind relaying every 'I love you' and sacred moment we had together. Closing my eyes I brought forth my favourite memory.

_The sun shone down upon me, warming my skin. My stomach churned with nerves for she was seeing me in the sun for the first time, our first time together out from the cover of darkness. _

_Laughter filled the air as Lillybell watched me from the quilt I had laid down upon the wheat that grew near her village. It was the only place we could meet without being seen by others as she was intended for another to save her home and a place where I could lay in the sun for her. _

_"Benjamin, come lay, I wish to see you shine closely." She called, her voice not one of fear but that of adoration and amusement. The nerves vanished as I moved to her side, her hand instantly resting on my face. _

_I closed my eyes and smiled as I savoured the sensation of her soft hands caress my face lovingly. _

_"You were afraid I was going to find you a monster, a demon… I could not think of you in such a way, you have shown me nothing but love and kindness, no beast could feel such pure emotions like you. You need not to fear my Benjamin." She cooed softly, placing a loving kiss upon my brow. _

_"Only you would think that my little bell… Others would scream in fear, curse me and burn me with fire if they surely knew the truth." I tell her with a dark chuckle, causing her to shake her head. _

_"Then they are fools, fools of blindness. You may be a monster to them, but to me you are my love, now Benjamin do not fear I would leave you." She cooed… _

A grunt, a painful moan escaped my lips, my hand clutching my chest in hollow agony before hissing, gasping in shock as the familiar faint pull thumped in my chest, the familiar thump of a shadowed heartbeat that caused me to growl out in agony. My hands grasped the window frame in my rage before the red tint took over.

NO, I refuse to feel this agony again! I refuse, I can't… I just can't take that pain!

"WHY DO YOU CURSE ME HATHOR?" I scream, the stones built around me rumbling, I could hear townspeople screaming as the earth shook in my rage. Fire burst forth from my hands as I slammed them to the ground.

"BENJAMIN!" I heard Tia scream, her voice full of fear over the rush of water that swirled around me.

"STOP! BENJAMIN!" Amun roared, he too fearful. I couldn't, I didn't want to. I wanted the earth to swallow me, the very flames that glowed around me to devour me, the water to drown me and for the air to suffocate me, but they wouldn't. I was cursed with the gift of elements; I was cursed to be un-killable. I was their master and they would not harm me no matter how much I tried.

I felt Amun's hands on me, wet and grainy his voice whispering his sorrows as I felt my head being ripped from my body screams silently leaving my body. The rumbles stop, the elements fall and all I could hear was weeping, and cries of pain.

_Benjamin… Why… _the voice of my love whispered sadly, the scent of blackberry and figs filling my senses as her warmth surrounded me, taking me off into the darkness once again. I could feel my heart clench even as it rested feet before me, oh god… what have I done…

* * *

**Author Note: Poor Benjamin..**

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Wow, I am amazed by the reception this story has come across…**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.**

* * *

**Peter POV – Chapter 4**

I stood in the kitchen of our home, my eyes trained on the foggy cold night as I think; think as I listen to the shifting of my daughter, for that is what she is to me. Her voice changes when she talks, a thick Irish brogue seeming out as she speaks.

I knew she was having these dreams, but I didn't know to what extent. I had thought they were merely dreams and not memories, memories she shouldn't remember and yet does. This is what worries me.

"Peter? My love, it'll be alright. If we have any problems maybe we can ask Ja…" I cut off my mate with a look, her jaw snapping shut with a click before sighing softly.

"We can't, you know and I know that if they knew she was with us they would take her away and Jasper will allow it because his _mate _will deem it best." I spat out causing Charlotte to rub my arm in comfort.

"I know. I worry about her Peter, reincarnation… It... It never ends well, not in books, movies and not in real life. It worries me, how many lives has she lived and died, how many vampires does she know?" Charlotte asked, her eyes flickering up worriedly to the roof, Iza's whimpers clear as she calls for someone, their name unknown too us.

"It worries me too; I think we should visit Zafrina soon, maybe… Maybe they can help somewhat, unless we go to Romania. That's the last chance though, I can't risk it, and I can't lose her. Suga' things might go worse, they may go right down the drain hole and I'm worried she may not make it." I explain, sitting down into the kitchen chair, my hands clenching my hair tightly in stress. My so called gift is giving me fuck all when it is needed the most.

"Maybe there is a way to break this curse, 'cause you know it's a curse. It's always a curse." Charlotte states causing me to snort and look back up at her.

"I don't know Suga', my gift ain't tellin' me shit." I drawl out frustrated.

"We can look, ask around; it's at least we can do till we find out more." She sooths me, I nod before looking back out into the night.

We stood together, my arms wrapped around her in comfort as we listened to Iza in her sleep, the silence beyond that was almost deafening, not even a cricket could be heard. A sign, maybe, of what is to come?

"_Alastar…" _Iza mumbled, "_Is fearr rith maith ná drochsheasamh." _

My eyes shot up in shock as she spoke, "Did she just speak Irish?" I ask my wife with utter awe, it was a language that I found hard to learn yet speak.

"I believe she did, I wonder if she knew the Irish coven then." Char muttered bemused, I shook my head, no that wouldn't be possible.

The moment was broken by the sound of my phone ringing, I was wary, not many people called. It was I that usually called them when I needed something. Looking down I felt my brows raise as Randall's name popped up on the screen.

"Randall? What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I ask with a humour filled drawl.

_"Peter!" _my smile slipped as his shocked and panicked voice filled the line.

"What is it? Do you need us?" I ask, frowning as I curse my gift out again for not alerting me to something serious. Charlotte was at my side instantly, her eyes dark as she looked at the phone.

"_No, look Peter… Mary and I, we're in England. It's a slaughter, we had to discard either bodies, EIGHT! Pete, you got a storm coming your way…" _He rushed out the sound of a fire crackling in the background could be heard. _"Mary! Do you know where he went?" _

"What's goin' on? What bodies? Who?" I asked frustrated.

_"Peter… Alistair… Peter, Alistair went into a rage and slaughtered some of the town people near his cave." _The soft panic stricken voice of Mary sounded over the phone causing me to freeze.

Everyone knew of Alistair, the only vampire that was considered a myth of sorts to certain vampires. He was old, not as old as some but old and the only vampire that you could not hide from, his gift of tracking well known, that and his isolation. He had been isolated since a hundred years into his life.

"This ain't good is it?" Charlotte asked causing a strangled laugh to leave Mary.

"_No Lotte, Peter we heard him scream a name, the name that only a few have heard and was never mentioned again after the death of Moriece. Peter… I don't know what this has to do with it, but he's coming for you… both of you… If you need us, we will come, or get Garrett…" _she trailed off.

"No, Mary it'll be okay. We know why he is coming now, thank you. Take care of yourself. "I muttered before hanging up and looking once again up to Iza. Unsure and wary of whom she may be, if she was… then...

"He's coming for Iza isn't he?" Char asked causing me to nod, unable to speak.

"She's Isibéal." I mutter out causing her to gasp. "He may not believe it; he's running on instinct, he can sense her."

I rub my forehead in frustration as the little bits of information filtered through, only a handful of people knew who Isibéal was to Alistair, Jasper, Mary and a few others where there when Alistair managed to capture Moriece and utterly desiccated the man without even ruffling his clothes. We are all unsure on her meaning to him, just that she was important, each person hearing a different story.

"I guess we will need to make that spare room up anyway…" Charlotte joked causing me to give her a small smile, my woman I love her; always trying to cheer me up when I'm feeling stressed.

"I guess so, we'll 'ave to tell Iza in the mornin'." I groan causing her to giggle as she dashes around getting things ready to accommodate the nomad.

* * *

**Author Note: So whats that up to now? She knows Benjamin, her mate. Alistair, Amazonian Sisters….**

**Is fearr rith maith ná drochsheasamh - He who runs away lives to fight another day**

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Wow, I am amazed by the reception this story has come across…**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.**

* * *

_..at times I almost dream__  
__I, too, have spent a life the sages' way,__  
__And tread once more familiar paths. Perchance__  
__I perished in an arrogant self-reliance__  
__Ages ago; and in that act, a prayer__  
__For one more chance went up so earnest, so__  
__Instinct with better light let in by death,__  
__That life was blotted out-not so completely__  
__But scattered wrecks enough of it remain,__  
__Dim memories, as now, when once more seems__  
__The goal in sight again..._

* * *

**Bella POV – Chapter 5**

_I was in dank place, a hint that I was needed, much needed and it pulled me from my home in Ireland to the dank outcasts of England. My feet squelching in the muddy ground as I moved, yet I cared not, I was a vampire and a nomad. I cared not that I was a female and was raised to be proper; I cared for dirt and grime to be free. _

_"Cad is ainm duit? (What is your name)" I call softly as I see a broken vampire nestled in a small rock cave. I did not mean broken as he was in pieces but the fact I could see his broken spirit. _

_His eyes shot up, black as raven's wings; his teeth pulled back in a snarl. "Isibéal is ainm dom". (Isibéal is my name). I state moving closer, my shield pulling around me tightly. "Cad is ainm duit?"_

_"Speak English, foolish barbarian." The male hissed causing me to raise my brows. _

_"Tell me your name broken man." I state in a heavy accent. _

_"Alistair. Speak your name woman." He hisses once again, still not moving. _

_"I told you, Isibéal is name. Tell me Alastar what brings you here, why so far away and not in coven?" I ask, sitting down in the mud causing him to raise his brows at me in slight amusement. It wasn't much but enough. _

_"Betrayed, I ran. I take you find this foolish like others." He spat causing me to shake my head. _

"_Is fearr rith maith ná drochsheasamh." I state causing him to cock his head to the side. "__He who runs away lives to fight another day."_

The scene faded and I only dreamt of bits and pieces of Alastar, helping him fight and use his gift, to hunt and further on helped him trust someone. We had become good friends, I told him of my change and my gifts, he shared his own secrets his family. We were inseparable until the wolves came and I was taken from him, I had risked my life for his.

I shot up in a gasp, my heart beating rabidly followed by a growl that came from downstairs. The sound of yelling now registering to my ears, I shot out of bed and rushed down the stairs only come to a sudden stop as a man stood chest to chest against Peter, but…

"Iza, maybe we should head back upstairs for a second until the men calm down." Charlotte whispered causing Peter and the man to snap their heads towards us. My eyes locked onto the man's, his eyes and face oh so familiar, the scowl though was not.

"Iza, Suga', please go with Char. Just until I can settle Alistair here, down." Peter asked causing me to frown, Alistair… why did the name seem so familiar?

Blinking, foggy dreams came back to me, for the first time I was having trouble to remember what I dreamt mere minutes before. I pulled my hand away and moved closer to the man, slowly and carefully; my bare feet making the softest of noise on the wood.

"You are not her. Why I wasted my time for a human." He growled out lowly causing my brows to rise. I heard Char and Pete to hiss in rage but I raised my hand softly telling them I was okay.

"Go hifreann leat Alastar!" I blurt out causing Alistair's eyes to open wide a fraction just as a brilliant smile burst upon his face.

"There ye are Isibéal, it had been a long lonely existence so far without you little sparrow. You sure look different to the childlike body you held but there can be no mistaken the fire behind them eyes of yours." He chuckled before pulling me into his arms tightly, yet gently so I wouldn't be crushed.

"I can remember you Alastar, only little though. In due time, I will remember you." I tell him causing him to stiffen as my words registered.

"You remember the past life. How many or just me?" He asked and I dared not to answer.

"She remembers many, being Rae-Isa, being in Egypt, Russia." Peter replied and I did my best to give him a glare over my shoulder.

Alistair let me go immediately, his eyes worried. "You know that this means of a curse. She told me of one time, as a strange dream but I pushed it off. She was a mere child when changed no older than ten, at twenty-three vampiric years she found me on the cliffs. Twenty five she was taken from me by those she had been running from. I will stay here, there is nothing that will make me leave now sister." He stated fiercely, looking back at me, daring me to argue.

"Then you will stay, I cannot stop you and I know they expected you. You can help them watch me as I go to school, speaking of which I need to get ready for before I am late. You said there was a coven here also; I know to avoid them but what coven is it?" I ask causing Char and Peter to give each other looks but it was Alistair to answer.

"Cullen's, Carlisle seemed to be not far from here and Major Whitlock. Why haven't you made them aware of your existence?" He asked causing Peter to sigh harshly, but I knew. They had told me long ago of Jasper and when I asked them why.

"Because his so called mate is a manipulative little bitch and will take Iza away from us. In this life she is blood, not to me but to Charlotte. We see her as a daughter; we can't let her be ripped from us. So Charlotte hides us from them, scent and looks; to the world we are her aunt and uncle."  
Peter explained darkly, "Plus I don't trust the little seer or the mind reader."

Alistair hummed and nodded, "I've only met the child once. Rude, egotistical, god complex. I see why, consider me an Ally."

* * *

**Authors Note: So who in the Cullen's do you think she has a past connection too even if so briefly. **

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey, so it seems Rosalie won!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot.**

* * *

**Bella POV – Chapter 6**

After getting ready for school, thanking Charlotte for the fashionable but reasonable comfort clothes that resided in my wardrobe as I did so, I was finally down waiting in front of the garage door where Pete and Char told me to wait with my eyes closed.

I could hear the door open, the metallic screeching being a dead giveaway and I couldn't hold out anymore. My eyes popped open to see the beautiful beast before me and I definitely couldn't hold back the scream of joy as I ran towards it and caressed it lovingly.

"You bought me a F100 Pickup! My favourite years and colours too! I love you guys!" I screamed before hugging their chuckling frames as tightly as I could before rushing back over and caressing the beast once more.

"I don't think I've ever seen the girl more excited." Alistair chuckled as he leaned against the post, his clothes clean for once, he had to fit in of course. I poked my tongue at him before opening the door, almost groaning at the black leather seats and custom designs.

"Suga', you need to stop molestin' the truck and get that ass to school before yer late!" Peter yelled causing me to flip him off and turn the baby over, squealing as it purred like a kitten. I gave Charlotte and Alastar a wave before taking off towards Forks High School, lucky I came here every holiday and knew the town pretty much inside out.

The school and car park came into view; of course my pickup was obviously the very thing that people turned to look at, but the thing or people that caught my attention were the very rigid, over the top designer like models near the back. _Vampires… _I raise my brows subtly as I turned to look at the other students while spraying some deodorant, obviously the vampires didn't care much about the rules of the so called vampire race, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

With a sigh, I grab my shoulder bag and hopped out of the car, locking it as soon as the door was closed and made my way towards the front office, smirking at the hushed whispers that blew up around me. It would shock them really if they knew how good my hearing was, being with Peter and Char made me train my senses and of course Phil helped me once his secret was out, in fact I went on a many of runs with him as a 'father/daughter' bonding time, which Renée just loved.

"May I help you?" The voice of an old kind lady spoke, her hair making me cringe away from all that orange before clearing my throat.

"Yes, Isabella Swan-Dwyer. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I state, after my father died on duty when I was younger, Renee moved us from here to Phoenix where she met Phil – after many dates with others of course – and he had adopted me when they married. I was fine with it, of course I made it hyphenated and he understood.

"Ofcourse, you're… Chief Swan's daughter… he was a good man." She spoke, sympathy in her eyes but I shook it off, I barely knew my father, being only four when he died. "Here is your map and schedule, get your teachers to sign this slip before handing it back at the end of the day." She continued while handing me the slips of paper. I gave her a sharp nod and almost snatching the papers away and rushing out the door only to run into someone.

"Oh hey, you're the new girl. I'm Eric, the go to guy for everything." He introduced with a wag of his brows and I couldn't help but snort.

"Yes, Isabella." I hum before turning on my foot and walking into the main building I needed to go into first, sighing harshly as an arm swung around my shoulders. With another sigh I grasp his hand and shove it off, giving him a glare that could rival Charlottes. "I do not like to be touched by strangers, people who tend to surprised me gets… hurt." I state blandly, shoving his arm back to him harshly.

Well it was true, thanks to Phil, Peter and Charlotte again, as well as Phil's brother and sister I was well known in many forms of fighting and people who tend to touch me suddenly end up with broken bones, a reflex almost. After all it _was _drilled in me that not all motives were good and to act instantly before asking why they were touching.

Smirking, I turn and head towards class, ready to face the sheer monotone boredom that was school. I was doing senior advanced classes in Phoenix but for some reason Peter thought it was a good idea to stick to my grades average ones; which was really just senior classes.

By the time lunch came around I figured out the clicks in the school and the personality types to go with it. Though mainly it was the students in the grade below me, passing me in the hall and introducing themselves to me and whatnot.

"HEY BELLA!" I cringe, the familiar voice of the over enthusiastic puppy reaching my ears. I turn towards the direction and sigh in relief when I see Ben, a kind of nerdy silent guy who was the only one so far not to hit on me, though I couldn't help but smirk as I see him make googly eyes at the girl across form him.

"Isabella." I state while sitting down, next to the shy girl, the only one I hadn't met yet.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She whispers softly to me causing me to smile. "Bella."

"So tell us, why are you so pale if you lived in Phoenix." Jessica, one of the girls who I suspect had ADHD asked.

Raising my brows I pull out my lunch, "Mother is part Albino." I state with a shrug, honestly I wasn't so sure. I knew I was always pale, or well paler that others in my dream like past lives. They muttered a few words but I wasn't a hundred percent listening as my eyes locked onto the opening door just as a familiar face stepped in followed by another. Shock coursed through me as the familiar blondes before me.

"I see you noticed the Cullen's and Hales." Lauren smirked, smacking her lips as she chewed her gum.

"The blonde there is Rosalie Hale and next to her is Emmett Cullen. Then there's Alice Cullen, she's weird and with Jasper Hale." Jessica supplied causing me to frown.

Hale? Jasper Hale…?

_I giggled softly as I looked above me at Rosalie, her fingers tickling my sides. _

_"UNCLE! Rosie, no fair, your bigger and stronger!" I cry causing her to laugh but stop as I fall into another coughing fit, my lungs clenching tightly. _

_"Rosalie Lillian Hale! I told you not to stir your sister; she isn't well you know this!" Mother screamed in rage shoving her away from me as she tried to help the coughing ease. I gasp once it's done, father picking me up and placing me back into bed and tucking me in. _

_"I am sorry mother, I didn't mean to upset her." Rosalie whispered, before coming back to my side. _

_Mother and Father nodded before kissing our foreheads and leaving. I turned towards my sister and snuggled close, her fingers running through my hair softly as she sung me a lullaby to help me sleep. _

I snapped out of the memory, shocked as fuck as that it came to me awake. "Lilly-Rose." I choke out, causing her head to snap towards me, her eyes growing wide for a fraction before narrowing.

Oh fuck…

* * *

**Author NOTE: CLIFFHANGER! Btw there's a video for this! You can find it on my blog and fan fiction Page! Or search for 'Shield of Elements - Benjamin/Bella' in youtube! **

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: 33 reviews, man thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Bella POV – Chapter 7**

I stood from my chair abruptly, all eyes looking towards me as my chair flung back and over causing a loud bang. I gathered my things and strode over to where Rosalie was, grasped her wrist and tugged; thanking the starts she followed.

"Stay here," She ordered the others before following me outside, I could still feel the eyes upon us, whispers beginning to form but I couldn't stop. I needed this, Rosalie besides my mystery man and the tribe of Amazonians were the ones I dreamt of the most, I was unsure as to why.

I continued to walk until I was a safe way into the forest from prying eyes and ears before stopping and turning to look at the woman who hadn't changed since the very last day I saw her, the day she went to see Vera and the day that I had died.

"Lilly-Rose." I breathe once more before collapsing against her, my arms wrapping tightly around her in a hug before pulling back as she stiffened under my touch and a growl escaping her lips.

"How do you know that name, who are you?" She growled out her demand causing me to step back and bite my lip, fuck, what did I get myself into.

"I'm your sister… WAIT… please let me prove it, just; I need to tell you okay." I tell her desperately, holding my hands up in surrender as she went to pounce on me or run. She looked upon me with a raised brow and gestured me to continue.

"My name was Belladonna, I was younger than you, I was ten when you were eighteen. I was sick, weak from birth and the last time I saw you was when you left to see Vera, it was the night I also died." I tell her, causing her knees to give out as her hand flew to her lips, venom pooling in her eyes.

"H-how? How is this possible?" She choked out, her eyes never leaving my face, scanning for any resemblance to what I looked like in that life. But she would find none, I was blonde haired violet eyed then.

"Past lives, I have lived many of them and I have these dreams, these dreams that tell me of who I was and the people…" I explained causing her to sob. "I can't really explain it to you, just that I know it is a curse and… and in each lifetime I die, there is no stopping it." I explained and instantly I was engulfed in a hug, her head resting in the curve of my neck as she sobbed.

Though that didn't last long as Alastar flew from the trees and ripped her away from me; my body dropping to the ground as he let out a growl and attacked. Rosalie was up in an instant, her hand curling around Alistair's arm and swung him into a tree, causing it to splinter and fall. I was too shocked to say anything as I watched the fight, only snapping out of it as a burly man appeared out of nowhere and tore Alastar off of Rosalie and snarled.

"Wait!" I scream as Rosalie moved to protect me, their eyes black as they lock onto Alistair's dark red ones. I scream again as they collided with each other, Rosalie protecting me, the man protecting her and Alistair trying to 'save' me from them who thought he was attacking and he thinking they were taking me; this was just a clusterfuck.

I groaned when Peter dropped from the trees, his hands going around the brute's neck and taking him to the ground, his hands pulling back on the man's arms as his foot dug into the shoulder blades to keep him still. Alistair took this as a signal to attack or try to get to me and collided with Rose, his teeth glistening as he went to kill.

"NO SHE'S MY SISTER!" I screamed loudly causing Peter, the brute and Alastar to snap their heads towards me.

Alastar dropped Rosalie like she shocked him, making her land on the forest floor with an oomph and moved back, his hands in the air. "Sorry Little Sparrow." He apologised before turning back to Rosalie. "Sorry for attacking, but you couldn't blame me. I am sworn to protect her and I come to find a vampire with her head buried in her neck, I'd rather not risk it yeah." He explained as Rosalie came to her feet and dusted herself off.

She nodded before turning to Peter. "Drop my mate." She hissed causing Peter to snap his teeth and flip off the big lug, landing by my side, Char's power still in place.

"What did she mean Rosie?" The man uttered as he got up, his shoulder and back cracking as he rolled his shoulders. If I didn't live with Peter, I wouldn't even have guessed that their bones could still be cracked.

She smiled softly up at him before turning back towards me, "Emmett remember I told you of my sister Belladonna?" She asked and waited for him to nod before continuing. "Well this is her; she doesn't look like it but the things she's said; only she could know. No one but the family knew she was sick from birth, or died the night I did." She explained causing him to frown.

"That doesn't make sense Rosie." He explained causing Alastar to snort.

"Listen here mate, the little bit is telling the truth. I know her as Isibéal, many know her by different names and faces that far we know. A curse of reincarnation." Alastar explained from his spot leaning against the tree as he picked the splinters from his coat.

"We're trying to find a way to break the curse, my mate and I wish to change her into an immortal and for her to live or live longer in her immortal life we need to break the curse. But it is hard to find how to break it when one doesn't know what or who made it." Peter explained, causing Rose to gasp.

"So, let me get this straight, this human, this little slip of a human is my mates little sister from another life, as well as a friend of yours and is cursed by an unknown person to be reincarnated every time she died?" Emmett asked causing all of us to nod.

He smiled and shrugged, "I can dig that." He said ad if it was the most common thing in the world.

* * *

**Author Note: LOL such an Emmett thing no?**

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: 11 reviews! Hell yes!**

**Disclaimer: Rawr… I wish I owned this but I do not... only the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Benjamin POV**

Pain, numbing pain and darkness. It was cold and dark, full of agony. I knew I was still missing my body, it was a feeling I grew accustomed to. The slight burn in my neck was relevant and the feeling of ghost pain, the sensation of feeling but not having the limb.

It was a feeling that could make anyone go mad, I was close to madness long ago when the Volturi had shredded and caged me; only escaping thanks to Amun. It took me a week to heal, due to the lack of wanting to feed. I didn't wish to feed, I wanted to join my love in the afterlife and yet it would never be; fire resistant was truly a curse from the gods.

I knew that my tantrum of sorts would have caused damage, plenty of damage but thankfully my gift is very little known and only a select few know the true extent of my powers. Yet I felt bad for the loss of life I have surely caused.

I knew this time there was no hope for me to just stay this way, Tia wouldn't allow it and neither would Kebi; not this time. I also know I will need to have an explanation when Amun decides to reattach my head to my body.

I let shame fill me before fear as I realised that my mate could be anywhere, which means she could have been in Egypt. I shook my head of that fear, I could also still feel the slight dull thump echoing in my chest, one that I have felt begin and die just as quick as it came, killing me a little more inside. Even though this was stronger than anything I have felt with my mate before I willed it to go away, willed my brain to push it away for now.

I snap my eyes open in agony as the assault of foreign venom touched my own. I squashed my powers instantly as my instinct screamed at me to attack the unknown person who was hurting us. But I knew who it was even though my vision was blurred; I could smell the sandalwood and cotton blend that was Kebi.

A cry filled the air as I felt each strand of my vocal cord connect followed by every cell and muscle sear together with a sizzle leaving the burning ache in its wake. This was something I hated the most, feeling each and every cell connect slowly, with my own venom it aches less but with the aid of another it was like the change all over again.

"Shh Benjamin, it will only last until you are fully healed. Here, drink." She whispers softly, lifting a cup to my lips and pouring the blood into my mouth. I sigh at the relief it left in its wake, cooling the burn so to speak.

My vision returned slowly, my eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. It took me a moment for my brain to catch up to what I was seeing, we were in the pyramids, I knew that as I had been here long ago when I was first changed.

"We had to move you here; you had destroyed our home and the surrounding area for miles." Amun states from his spot at the doorway, I close my eyes and sigh, ashamed.

"I apologise Amun, I meant not to cause such problems for you." I utter honestly causing him to shake his head.

"This is no need to apologise Benjamin, we moved you quickly from the area before anyone could come and check. It has been ruled as a natural disaster. Though Benjamin, I wish to know what caused you to create such a powerful earthquake." Amun asks as he moved closer, resting his hand upon Kebi's shoulder.

"I feel her." I whisper, needing not to say more. Kebi and Amun cast each other a look before looking back at me, one with understanding, and the other with worry.

"She is alive once more? How strong is the pull?" Amun asked, sitting on the edge of the stone that I lay on.

"Stronger than any other pull to her I have felt before. It, I was remembering and then the walls I created fell bringing forth the echo of a heartbeat. She's human Amun; I can feel her heart beating in my chest with such warmth. I cannot take another death, I cannot last that pain once more." I whisper pained, my voice cracking but not from the ever slow healing wound.

"Benjamin, I know you find this a curse from Hathor but maybe this time it might be different. I think you should find her, find your mate and not let her go; maybe you can find the cure for this curse." Tia voices softly from the doorway, her clothes dirty and hair full of rubble.

"Don't, I was helping people." She states instantly curing me of my worry that I had hurt her.

"Benjamin, Tia is right. I will not stand by anymore and watch you suffer, I will not hide you away." Amun states standing as he pulls out an envelope from the front of his jacket and hands it to me.

With Tia and Kebi's help I sit up and take it, pulling the four airplane tickets from within. I read the location and raised my brows in surprise. I had travelled from my home before to other lands in search for my mate but never to America.

"Seattle?" I ask looking up at Amun who smiled.

"We were out hunting when I had received a most peculiar phone call from a man; he had stated that in a small town of Forks you would find what you seek. Look beyond what you see. I was confused at first when he had hung up and yet everything told me we needed to be there. I bought the tickets before the disaster." Amun explains causing me to raise my brows, slightly amused.

"Did the man make Amun quote Rafiki?" I ask Tia causing her to laugh and nod.

"Then we shall go and find what it is I am looking for. After I have healed of course," I add when I saw Kebi's stern look as she handed me another bag of blood/

It seems that I would be finding my mate in America.

* * *

**Authors Note: Had to speed up a few things. Just to make it clear that this is based about around the next chapter, when Bella and the others go back to the house and see the earthquake news. And on another note, tafe has started again so updates will be a little slow till everything cools down at school. **

**So tell me what you think of the story so far? **

**Also, I have a blog so click the link on my profile and follow, I will be sure to post snippets of what I am writing and previews. **

**TDFS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Six reviews! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I marvelled at the man, he was childlike and could accept things so easily. I couldn't help but smirk at him. I could also see the gleam of seriousness behind his childlike façade.

"I like this guy, he's the only one so far to accept it so easily where I didn't really have to explain myself to a degree or prove my point." I laughed out causing the big lug to smirk.

"Isabella, people call me Bella, family call me Iza." I introduce myself, walking forward and holding my hand out for him to shake only to find myself in a bear hug. This mildly surprised me but not so much.

When my feet touched the ground I took in a large breathe of air, "Emmett, but you can call me anything you damn well please Bella-boo." He cooed followed by his loud booming laugh.

"Now, as much as I like the woods and all, I suggest we head back to the house. I don't like being in the open like this, especially with the rest of your family nearby." Alaster suggested hopping back up into the trees and taking off towards home. I give Peter a look and scrunch my nose slightly as I saw his ruffled clothes that weren't due to the fight, how do I know this? Because his shirt is inside out.

"Yeah, I'm letting Lilly-Rose carry me." I stated as he held out his hand to help me on his back. Rose smirked as she knelt down slightly as I jumped up on her back like I used to, her hands wrapping around my legs to secure them and my arms around her neck.

I let out a cry of joy as she took off, Peter in the lead and Emmett by our sides as we made our way back home. I would of course get Peter to return later to retrieve my car.

When we reached the house Charlotte was out front a stern look on her face, her disguise still up. She took one look at the Cullen's and hissed, stopping only when Peter rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Suga, their family now. Rosalie was Isabella's sister in another past life." He whispers to her, calming her down a little.

"We still cannot tell you who we are, Edward will know instantly." Charlotte quipped, her eyes narrowed upon Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett glanced at his mate and turned back to Charlotte. "We will stay here, we will keep our minds blocked at school - if we return - Rose won't leave Bella again and I follow rose." He stated shocking me and everyone but Rosalie at his speech.

Peter nodded after a few seconds and instantly the glamour was dropped revealing their vampire selves.

"Peter! Charlotte!? How long have you been living here? How long have you looked after Bella?" Rose gasped her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"She's my great plus grandbaby, my daughter's granddaughter. We've been lookin' after her all her life, that mother of hers ain't one to raise a child." Charlotte hissed her reply at the mention of my mother, well and the lack of mothering she actually did.

"Why doesn't Jasper know?" Rosalie asked causing their eyes to darken and scowls to form.

"No offence to your family but if that little vouge raping oompa loompa were to find out about Iza here she would convince Jasper to rip her away from us cause we're Human Drinkers, kin or not." Peter replied causing me and Alistair to snort at the nickname he had given for Alice.

"He has a point babe, which would be Alice, along with Fuckward." Emmett hummed, "I heard them talkin' bout you being Eddies mate, but I know that ain't true. Just be careful around Edward, she's his singer." Emmett drawled out softly, I was mildly surprised at the thick Tennessee accent.

"He's not my mate!" I blurt out causing them all to look my way. "I know what my mate looks like, and Fuckward isn't it."

"He also won't get anywhere near Little Sparrow!" Alistair hissed furiously at the other little titbit. "I'd have his head before he could lay one little finger on her flesh!"

"I will help you there, brother be damned; she was my sister first!" Rosalie agreed with a snarl.

Peter went to reply but stopped and flicked the television on, the news popping up mere seconds after.

_A severe earthquake has struck Egypt today that killed many and is making everyone wonder how it was caused…. _The news woman reported, the crowds behind her in rubble as many went to help.

Peter cast me a look as I gasp before excusing himself, saying something about making some phone calls but I phased it all out. I couldn't look away from the disaster, everything screaming at me that this wasn't a natural disaster… that something supernatural caused it someone I should know…

_I let out a laugh as the wind swirled around me, little drops of water dancing in its clutches. It was beautiful, something so mystical. _

_"Benjamin! This is amazing, your gift is truly that and so beautiful." I giggle, my fingers flowing through the bigger drops of water. _

_"Yes, it can be but… but my gift is a curse too. I cannot risk my emotions or my beast coming forth too much or I could kill hundreds with my power." Benjamin replies, pressing his hand to the ground and letting it shake very softly before scorching it. "I can level a town by earth, by fire even by water and wind." He finishes letting his powers drop. _

_"That maybe so, but don't let it control you, let the power flow through you my love… then it will not be so violent if you lose control of yourself." I reply, pressing my palm up against his unbeating heart. _

_With a smile I turn and lifted my hands up high before twisting them, my shield shooting out little electric sparks flying off as it cracks in the air. "My shields are dangerous too, I can current many powers through it, and I could burn you from inside out if I wish. I learnt to let it flow through me, not bottle it up inside." I explain, moving one hand around and lifting it up, he within my shields grasp. _

I shot up with a gasp, my heart beating rapidly as I look around at the décor of my room. I must have passed out, that was a first. But...Benjamin…I remember his name, his face full of fear at his power etched in my mind with his words echoing around.

_I can level a town by earth… I can level a town by earth… I can level a town by earth… _

_Oh Benjamin… What have you done?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I got this chapter done, please go follow my wordpress site, I posted an update there too about my writing and what not. I'll also post little sneak peeks of this story sometimes.**

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Woohoo to seven reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I let a scream fly out as I felt the earth rock around me, the trees flattened to the ground as soot and earth fell from the sky. I was confused, so confused, where was I?

"RUN!" I heard a voice scream, my body pushing forward without my brain motoring it.

The voice echoed again, "RUN!"

The wind around me howled as the earth shook once more causing me to stumble. My hands skimmed across the ground as I pushed on, my feet refusing to stop running. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that I was afraid of what was coming and that I was no longer in my bed.

"I will capture thou Cybele! You're power will be mine to take! Thou cannot encave from me!" the voice laughed darkly, the sound booming over the thundering roar of the wind.

Though the voice frightened me, I needed to make it towards my destination; I needed to reach my love before the voice could. Why was I so foolish to hunt and gather for food? He is weak and cannot defend himself, foolish Cybele foolish!

"Thou will not defeat me; I will mortal arbitrament to mine very last breath if ne'd be!" I yell furious before pushing up off the ground and flipping over a large boulder, my hands shooting out causing the earth to ripple forth towards where the voice came from.

"Then a mortal arbitrament it shall be Cybele, thou took what was mine and anon I wish f'r it back!" The voice cackled before I felt my body being pushed off course, spinning several times before crashing into the very earth I moulded.

I flipped back to my feet before a blinding white light flashed across my vision.

**~X~**

A snarl escaped my lips and I tore my way through bodies of vampires, some I considered friends who had turned their backs on the coven. I needed to get to my brothers, my sister before the fire ravaged the castle anymore taking what was left of us with it.

Those filthy Italian scum, how dare they try and take what is not theirs to take! We are what's left of the eldest vampires, of the originals and they dare to think they had right to rule?

"HALFBREEDS!" I scream, my voice booming off the walls as I shot my hand out, bolts of electricity seared its way down the hall sending many into ash.

"THOU DARE TO DESTROY MINE HOME? MINE FAMILY?" I roar furious as their eyes flickered behind the fire, my brothers at their feet in pieces, my sister in the arms of the fair haired scum. "RELEASE MY SISTER AT ONCE THOU ROGUISH MOTLEY-MINDED VARLOT!"

"Sister, nay! He is mine love, mine soul-mate!" Athenodora pleaded as I went to kill him for even laying a finger on her.

I let out a snarl, my finger pointing to the bodies at her feet. "Thou stand thither in his arms, while our brothers lay torn at thy feet!" I hiss outraged, another snarl left my lips as I let the red hue take forth and my beast free. Mate be damned.

**~XX~**

The sun shone down and I lifted my head, smiling as the suns warmth hit my skin. It was a beautiful day, I couldn't help but breathe in the summer air.

"Mmm I doth love the smell of the earth after a rain fill'd night." I breathe my English accent thick as I lay back on the soft blanket laid out by my love under the old tree.

"I wish I couldst enjoy the warmth with thou." Benjamin whispers, his accent thick as he spoke, a smile on his face even though he was trapped in the shade.

"It matters not thou can't, it matters that ye art hither with me," I whisper as I lay back, my heard resting upon his stomach as we stared at the cloudless sky through the leaves.

"I care deeply f'r thou Lilybell, it hath been a pleasure to spend time with thou." Benjamin whispers softly, his words happy, yet his eyes spoke unspoken sadness. I knew what he had meant, I had not much time left, I was a mere child in this world and yet sickness is to take me.

"I too feel the same." I whisper back, needing not to say more.

_What is going on? I… what are these dreams? _I scream before the white light flashes before me once more.

**~XX~**

I was jolted awake, Benjamin's frightened eyes on mine as he pulled me from my bed. He was afraid, I could see that much as he trembled under my touch, his normal bright eyes dully and black pools the colour of a raven's wing.

"What is happening?" I ask afraid, finally not speaking in Shakespearian.

This was confusing, I could feel my past self and my present self in the body I now resided in. oh this is so confusing, either way I knew this was wrong, I was dreaming in an all too real time.

"They found us; I need to get you safe." He uttered, panicked as he tore the hut down. His hands shredding through it like paper, normally I would enjoy seeing such things but all I felt now was fear and loathing.

Fear because they found us, loathing because I knew they would never stop and I did not know why.

_This curse! _I spat in my mind as I curled in the arms of my mate as he ran. Though it didn't take long until he came crashing down, twisting in a way that I wouldn't be hurt when we fell; screams ripping from his throat as he curled up. I looked up and saw a sadistic child gleaming in the light, her eyes locked on my mate.

"Oh Benjamin, another…" she tisked with laugh, I frowned confused, another one? Something niggled in the back of my mind as her hood came down revealing her face, overlays of herself flickering before disappearing.

"Why must you punish yourself child?" the voice of a man hummed, drawing my eyes to a raven haired man; one that built up hatred with in me.

I let out a scream as cold hands yanked me away from my love and I could have sworn the scene flickered to a burning village before flickering back to the forest we now were in. It felt like Deja vu, like I and he had been in this position before. I struggled in the man's grasp, screams tearing from my lips as I watch my love being torn apart.

"This will be your last time." A white haired man hissed as he stalked out from the trees and lifted my loves head from the floor. A dark chuckle escaping his lips as he turned Benjamin's eyes around to face me.

I watched as his head was tossed in the fire, my heart breaking as his name tore from my lips.

"BENJAMIN!"

* * *

**Author's note: So here is chapter 10, just remember some of this… Also chapter 11 is the big chapter one you are waiting for!**

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Okay, so maybe I am a little excited for this chapter thanks to Bexie!**

**Disclaimer: I own not unfortunately…. *sad sigh***

* * *

**Benjamin POV **

We didn't wait for me to heal; in fact they insisted we left after the thirtieth time I tried to escape from that rock bed I lay on. I needed to go to her; I needed to even though I didn't want to. It was agony, my mind torn on the fact. I wouldn't have her for long, I knew this; I just knew it.

But this time, it felt different, the bond felt different; stronger somehow. That alone is what made me decide that I would fight no matter what, I would fight tooth and nail for my mate; I refuse to let anyone take her from me again.

"Benjamin, calm down, you are scaring the passengers." Tia whispers, placing her hand over mine as she smiled at the humans next to me.

"Excuse my brother, he's a nervous flier." She laughed out before levelling me with a pointed look. I sighed softly and willed my body to relax, willed the anger to simmer down so I wouldn't get up from my seat and shred everyone in the cabin to bits in my fury.

"BENJAMIN!" Tia hissed lowly as my hand dented the armrest, her eyes blazing with fury. At the moment she was the only one who could calm me out, keep me under control until we reached America. Thank the gods we were close to our destination, only a mere few minutes to go till we can run.

The closer we got to the destination, the stronger the thump in my chest began; it elated, humbled and frightened me all at once.

"Almost Benjamin, almost and then you can see her." Amun stated from his spot behind me, his voice soothing me as he spoke.

"Yes, I thank you Amun for coming. I know you wished to hide me all my life from when you found me; I know you fear of losing another son." I whisper back to him, acknowledging Demetri's betrayal.

Amun didn't see it as such, he saw it as a loss of a son; the day the Volturi stole him from us. I had not met Demetri when he was with Amun, I was decaying away after one of my mate's deaths and Amun took me in, many years afterwards.

"I know, but I do not want to lose you through grief. I will stand by you now; I will no longer obey to Aro's rules." He muttered darkly back before looking up just as the seatbelt sign clicked on.

It didn't take us much longer to exit the plane; we didn't bring much luggage everything we needed fitted into small bags. We left the city and to a deserted area before taking off towards Forks in a run.

"Amun." We stopped instantly when Amun's name was called to see a blonde haired man standing a few feet away.

"Carlisle, I am sorry but we are in a hurry." Amun replied calmly.

The man – Carlisle – looked at Amun strangely. "My daughter had seen your decision to visit us. I had come to greet you when she said you were running, may I inquire why you are here if not to visit?" The man asked, I felt my body stiffen instantly my eyes locked on the back of Amun's head as Tia grasped my arm tightly.

"We came because I am need for a business transaction, a client had called me and insisted I come to do my work and bring my _family." _Amun stressed out the word 'family', something he has said to other vampires who have inquired our movements in the past.

"Oh, I see. Then I shall return to my home, when you have time Amun, I would like to meet your new members." He stated before giving us a slight bow of the head before leaving, Amun turned to look at me.

"I was informed not long ago that if we were to come, we should be wary of the Cullen Coven, two members cannot be trusted." Amun explained before we began running again.

I knew we were close, I could feel the beating heart within my chest grow stronger, the pull pushing me forward and the wind backing it up. I flew past the others, my feet barely touching the ground as my power fuelled the wind.

Clouds rolled in the closer I got to my mate, I could smell the scent of fear over the wind and it rattled the cages of my beast as dread struck me. A cry of fear filled the air as a house came into view in the distance, my beast tore free and the ground shook; the wind howled.

I let out a snarl, red tinting my vision as I slammed the door open tearing a hole in the structure. I could sense my mate, her scent always the same as she screamed my name.

"BENJAMIN!"

All I could see was vampires, two littered in scars and three others. I tore through them as I pushed my way through to the stairs, confused as to why my fire wouldn't ignite as I ripped them to shreds. I let out another roar as the scarred male was the only one standing, he blocked the stairs and had me pinned in seconds no matter how much I struggled.

"WAIT!" The sound of Amun yelled as he came into my view. His eyes soft, hands up in warning.

"Benjamin, calm… They mean you no harm. They mean no threat to your mate." He replied and the hands were gone from restraining me. I shot up quickly, my teeth bared as I heaved, my eyes scanning the wreckage; my family putting together those I tore apart.

"Wha… What's going on?" The sound caused my beast to relax, instantly recognising the soft tenor that was always in my mate's voice no matter the body.

I turned around slowly as her gasp of horror reached my ears, my eyes locking onto her honey-cognac coloured eyes. I was captured by her beauty, by the spark of power in her eyes.

"Bell…" I breathed out, unable to form any of the names she had; I didn't even know her name now in this life. Her eyes widened slightly as she moved closer to me, her hand reaching out and resting on my cheek.

I let out a sob as the spark of electricity shot through me and warmed me to the core, I no longer felt cold, hollow; incomplete. Her touch grew firmer before she threw herself in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist as she held me close. I let my arms wrap around her, my chest shaking with sobs as I fell to my knees and sat.

"Benjamin! I… I saw you go into the fire! They chucked… Benjamin you are alive!" She cried out into my neck.

"Shh my eternal love, I am here, no fire can harm me." I whisper soothingly as I burry my head in her hair and breathe in her honey and berry scent. "You are alive… my love… you are here…" I choke out happily.

I was never letting her go again.

* * *

**Author note: Well? Well! Holy crap right?**

**Cybele is her original name – 20 years  
Romanian Era – 1000 years  
Russian Era – twenty  
Rae-Isa – Amazon – eighteen years  
- other life – twelve years  
- other life – 45 years  
- other life – 10 years  
Isibeal – With Alistair, 30-35 years.  
- Wolf era – 30  
Maribelle  
LilyBell  
Belladonna  
Jasminella **

**Like?**

**TDFS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: so I posted another story, the rabid rabbits got me. I've also gotten a lot of messages about SOE. Fear not, this is going to be done, I'm alternating my time on it. Rehaa and Joramine is on a slight hiatus, the muse for it is on vacation at the moment. And 12 reviews! Epic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHIIIING!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what was happening, one second I was having a horrific nightmare the next I was standing on the stairs seeing my family in pieces and a vampire about to attack Peter.

"Wha…Whats going on?" I ask, my voice loud and demanding with a bite of fear. I watched as the vampire froze before relaxing. His whole body seemed to melt at the sound of my voice; this confused me for a second before he turned. His soft red eyes locking on to mine; they were clouded with familiarity.

They were familiar, the longer I let my eyes scan over this male before me I knew. His eyes, his face, my Benjamin; I knew him because he was mine. Many lives I had spent wrapped in his arms and committing his features to my mind, my soul.

"Bell…" he breathed with unsure at my name. Yet he knew who I was, he could see me, I could see that. There was no confusion, only the love and devotion I had seen many times over in each life.

I couldn't help but move closer, the visions of his head being tossed in the fire flashing across my minds eye. How? How could he be here, without hesitating I raised my hand out to him, I needed to feel him under my fingers.

As soon as my hand caressed his face I knew, the all-familiar spark of warmth at his touch filling me. The empty feeling I've always carried inside no longer felt was there, I felt whole; complete. A sob tore from his throat as venom tears pooled in his eyes. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him tightly, my legs wrapping around his waist as he moved us to a seating position of the floor.

All I could see was him, all I could feel was he; it was euphoric. I felt the tears pool in my eyes as his body shook around me.

"Benjamin! I… I saw you go into the fire! They chucked… Benjamin you are alive!" I cry into his neck, relief filling me to the core that he was alive and well now that reality has sunken in. He was indeed here, in my arms, alive… well as alive as he could be being a vampire.

"Shh my eternal love, I am here, no fire can harm me." I whisper soothingly as I burry my head in her hair and breathe in her honey and berry scent. "You are alive… my love… you are here…" he chokes out, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?" Rose's voice hissed out furiously and yet weak. I look up over Benjamin's shoulder and stiffen as I see her glaring at Benjamin.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim loudly as I take in the rest of my family. Peter was bathing Charlotte's wounds with his tongue as he purred while unknown people put together Emmett, Rose and Alastar.

"Well, that's an experience I hoped to never feel again little sparrow." Alastar grunted out as his head finally reattached. Though I felt sick to my stomach at him talking while a large wound in his neck was still open.

"I apologize." Benjamin states standing, reluctantly placing me on the ground. "I felt her fear, smelt it really and when she called my name- my beast pushed forward."

Rosalie scowled slightly before nodding. "You must be her mate, I approve then." She states lifting up her shoulder in a shrug. I couldn't help but stare at her, what… what? In fact I wasn't the only one who was looking at her stunned.

"What? What more could a sister want for their little sister than a man who would come in, face the most feared vampires in the room without a care just because he thought his mate was in trouble! I know for a fact that Emmett wouldn't even fucking dare to go against Peter and Charlotte without hesitating." She defended causing her mate to nod in agreement.

"She has a point…" Alistair utters, sitting up before looking at his jacket. "You owe me a new jacket mate, this was my favorite." He sighed while tearing the rest away from his body.

"May I ask who you all are?" Benjamin asks causing them to snort.

"Tear first, questions second." Emmett snorted out shaking his head, causing Rose to smack him slightly.

"I am Rosalie Hale, Isabella was my little sister; I knew her as Belladonna. This is my mate and husband Emmett." Rose introduced.

"My name is Alistair, she was my mentor; I knew her as Isibeal." Alastar smirked, bowing his head my way the way he used to when I was teaching him.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. She is Charlotte's great granddaughter this life time." Peter growled out roughly, still bathing Charlotte who rolled her eyes when I looked at her.

"Whitlock?" the unfamiliar man asked warily, stepping slightly in front of the two women with him. "The Major or the Captain?"

Peter smirked as he looked at the man, "The Captain. The Major is currently being domesticated by a control freak of epic proportions." He smirked, one that I had seen twice in my life and each time glad it wasn't directed at me.

"Now that our intros are out of the way, who the hell are you all?" Emmett groaned out impatiently. "I want to hunt but not before I know who you are!"

"Our apologies. I am Amun of the Egyptian Coven, this is my mate Kebi, my daughter Tia and you of course know Benjamin. We had come here because of someone, I do believe it was you Captain." Amun introduced causing Peter to nod sharply.

I couldn't help but frown as I look at Amun, flashes of a past life pushing through. A smirk pulled at my lips. "Iiti Neb-I Amun. Aw ibek!" I utter out normal greeting causing his eyes to snap to me.

"Nebet-I Sitre-meramun?" he utters out in shock, my name rolling off his tongue clumbily.

"I remember you Amun. It has been a long time hasn't it?" I ask with a laugh causing the man to sit down in shock.

"Amun? What is the matter? My love? You know Amun?" Benjamin asks confused, I could see that the others ignored us, already being here and accepting the fact I have led many lives and know many people.

"She is… She is my sister in law; I had married her youngest sister with her blessing, as she was the Lady of the house... She died the night I was changed, she is the reason I was changed and not killed by my maker." He gasps out.

"What?"

* * *

**Author note: Couldn't help it… really couldn't… **

**Also Annie if you read this, I didn't get your email so contact me via messenger or something :)**

**Nebet-I Sitre-meramun? = My lady ****Sitre-meramun?**

******Iiti Neb-I Amun. Aw ibek! = Hello My lord Amun, may your heart rejoice.**

**TDFS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Fuck what did I do? Added another name to the ever growing list lmao.**

**Disclaimer: you know the usual… I don't own.. blah blah**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"What?" Everyone blurted out; Amun effectively would have been the eldest vampire in the room, being far around the same age as The Originals, in fact, he was sure to be one.

"So you are one of the last standing Originals created or one of the very first to be changed by them?" I ask out loud causing eyes to snap back to me and for Amun to smile.

"I am merely changed by one of theirs. My maker was a newborn, barely out of his year into life." He explains to me, both of us ignoring the gaping faces.

"Makes sense, you seem to be more… rougher texture than the others." I tried to form, it was true while the other vampires had more of a smooth like skin, Amun had texture of what was left of his human flesh; a distinguishing marker of being part of the originals.

His eyes lit up in surprise before laughing, "Yes, if I had any doubt before, I do not now. Only you would have that keen eye for detail and observation."

"Uh not to but in or anything but does anyone else find this a little coincidental? Now, myself, Kebi and Tia along with Peter are the only ones whom hadn't had Hells Bells in the past life. Everyone else is, it seems…" Emmett trailed off, shocking all of us. "WHAT? It's true!" He defends.

"He does have a point, out of all the lives she has led since being Isibeal this is the only time I have felt her come up on my radar." Alastar explained as he came back with blood bags and tossed them to all healing non-vegetarian vampires.

"I must admit that I felt something pull at me too." Rose explains and all eyes shoot to Benjamin.

"The pull is stronger than any other time; I can feel her heart beat in my own chest as if it was mine. This has never happened before; it gives me hope that things will change, that things are different." He explained, pulling me closer into his body.

I turned my eyes to Peter whom had his brows pulled down in a frown, his head cocked slightly to the side, his usual Yoda pose. "Pete?"

His eyes snapped to mine and a brilliant smiled filled his features. "It's time we bring in the Calvary, how you feel like seein' all your family and friends Iza?" He drawls out causing me to raise my brows.

"Why you ask?"

He cast me a knowing look. "Cause things will be different with them here, a war is coming and you need to be changed. The curse will break soon, how or why I don't know but we need everyone here."

"Do you need a list?" I ask causing him to chuckle.

"No but you may need to contact some, you also may need to tell everyone else." He chuckles once more.

"Okay..." I trail off as he and Charlotte disappear into the woods, leaving me to face the others.

"What is he talking about Iza?" Rose asks cringing; I watch as Emmett carefully lifts her from the floor and place her on the couch softly. I was so happy she found the man she always wished to be married to.

"As you know I've been having dreams of my past lives, I've had them since I was little but as of late they are more frequent... More vivid and not always when I am asleep. I assume you all know my curse? Well for some reason it's wearing and I don't know why. I don't even know all of it but if you heard Peter then we must be ready." I explain to them before sighing and look up at my mate. He had a smile of encouragement on his face but I could still see the fear in his eyes of losing me once more.

"So what life times do you remember?" Tia asks, her voice soft and alluring.

"I remember my original life very little, my time with Amun, every life I've had with Benjamin, Alistair's time, Rosalie's time... Being an Amazonian, being an original..." I trail off letting my eyes drift to Amun.

"And lastly..." I stop as a howl filled the night sky, putting everyone in the room on edge. I could feel the vibration through the earth from Benjamin's power, all of the vampires of edge and setting up a wall of defence around me as we made our way outside.

We waited and soon, three huge towering wolves stepped from the tree line. Mist escaping as they let out harsh breathes, echoing snarls from both sides along with a rumbling earth below us.

Each side crouched further ready to spring forward, vampires snarling in warning, wolves licking their jowls anticipating the oncoming fight. I tried to stop them, yet my pleas went unheard and that alone agitated me more. If I couldn't stop them then I may lose my family, both pack and vampires.

A flash of white flickered across my vision before words echoed in my mind. I could feel the power flow around me, through me as if like a breeze flowing through the trees. I felt as though I was not in control of my body but at the same time I was.

"Stop!" I instruct loudly, my voice booming as I step around Benjamin's frame and the others. I came to a stop in the middle of them both, the wolves standing down instantly as I cast a stare at the Alpha. How I knew the black one was the alpha I wouldn't know but I guess I will find out soon.

"And lastly... I remember being a wolf." I finish off exasperated, shocking the fuck out of them all.

It was chaos almost, watching as the wolves shifted back to human, naked as the day they were born. While this happened the vampires spoke out in shock, their native tongue or accent.

"So, shall we discuss and dress the wolves?" I ask lightly, a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Author Note: well here...**

**TDFS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Okay so I've been a little caught up in RL with Pokemon and our yearly show… soooo yeah… **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was only a few minutes and yet it felt like hours that the Wolves and Vampires were able to be near each other without their skin vibrating or teeth being bared. Though the insults were still there, mainly in the form of Rosalie and the second tallest of the wolves.

"Who is the Alpha?" I ask the wolves and the tallest of the three, the black wolf stepped forward.

"I am, my name is Sam Uley, and this is my Beta Jared Cameron and then Paul Lahote." Sam replies sharply, the tenor of his alpha voice peeking through.

"What brings you here on the Vampire land Mister Uley?" I ask back just as sharp causing…Paul… to snarl at me, stopping when Sam rose his hand up; signalling for him to stop.

"Our Shaman, Quill Ateara the Third sent us, told us that you had returned and that you would need our help." Sam explains causing me to sigh and rub my face.

"Aye, I'll need your help soon, but that is after I am turned… WAIT! You have imprinting, have you imprinted?" I ask quickly pausing only for a second yet Sam nodded. "My mate is Benjamin, the one I stand next to, I am destined to be a vampire. Many past lives I have been a cold one, only one life where I was a Wolf." I explain to them, my eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Imagine staying forever young and losing the one you love over and over again, then finding a way to save them, keep them forever; yet there are people who wish to stop that." Benjamin utters causing Sam to flinch back after a few seconds of thoughts.

"Okay then." Sam replied causing Paul to snarl.

"SAM!" He snarled furiously, stopping only when Sam raised his hand quickly.

"You have felt my pain Paul and Jared's when our imprint is in pain, you have felt it the night I showed you what happened to Emily. If Istas wishes to be with her mate I – **_WE _**_–_ won't stop her." Sam ordered out, his voice ringing with the Alpha timbre that I remembered Taha Aki having when he was alive.

"Fine!" He snarls back before running to the woods, his body vibrating with the change as he did so.

"Tell Quil and the other Elders if they wish to speak with me I will meet them at the boarder at midnight, I have other things to attend to till then." I explain, the wolves cast me a nod before turning to return to the woods. "OH and Sam? My name is Bella in this life, not Istas." I tell him causing him to smirk.

"That may be Bella, but Istas suits you in this life too." With that he was gone, Jared following in his footsteps.

"Asshole…" I mutter with a scowl, Istas meant snow and that's what they called me when I was a wolf. Even then I was paler than the others, my coat a pure white snow colour.

I felt annoyed, more than annoyed, this town is cursed or something I swear. I've been here for what a week and already I have my mate, sisters, underlings and brother packs showing up. Yet I knew that no matter how much I wanted a day or so of rest, of _normality _it was never going to happen. Fate was a cruel bitch and right now she's dishing it all out at once in scoopfuls.

"Can't a girl just have some days of normality? A pig out of food and gaming or something!" I grunt out exasperated causing a few to chuckle.

"MINE!" A voice snarled before a blur left the trees, a second later I found myself on the ground with Benjamin, Rose and Emmett hovering over me protectively with Amun, Kebi and Tia behind.

"What the fuck?" I ask in a grunt as growls and grunts filled the air, my eyes flickering to the now still mass of bodies before looking away immediately. "Never mind then." I sigh before closing my eyes and lying back while Alistair and another did the horizontal hula.

I think an hour later I felt the bodies above me shifted and the grunting snarls of enjoyment stopped, cracking an eye open I see Alistair picking up the fabrics of his clothes with slight disappointment while the man beside him grinned in satisfactory.

"Done bouncing the pogo stick? Yes, great now someone better fucking explain to the human what the hell happened or no one will bump uglies again!" I spit out agitated while hopping off the ground and cracking my back. When no one answered I cast them all scowls, "Seriously I grew up with Peter, I can make sure that he and I will be the biggest cockblocks you've ever known."

"I like her, she's funny. Hello, I'm Kate and these are my sisters Tanya our coven leader and Irena, that's Garrett. Seems he found his mate in…." She trailed off gesturing to Alistair.

"Alistair."

"In Alistair there and couldn't control his mating urge, seems we uh, were a bad influence on him." She finished off causing me to raise brows in confusion.

"They're Succubi Iza." Rosalie informed me.

"Vampire Succubi? Man you got the good end of the stick didn't you?" I chuckle out, instantly accepting their nature. Seriously the lives I've had, the things I have seen and well me and my story in general was far weirder than them.

"So, what brings you to this merry old supernatural hell?" I ask casually.

"I called them Iza, just a feelin' we would need them and Garrett here." Peter exclaims as he drops from the trees and slaps Garrett on the back. "Told ye' you would find your mate."

"Well I didn't need to see that. So today we've had a meeting with the wolves which needs to be continued tonight and I've seen Alistair and his mate naked doing the mambo in the mud. Anything else you need to tell me about?" I ask him, leaning back against my mate's chest.

"Tell her Peter!" Charlotte hisses as she storms out of the forest, her hair a mess and clothes rumpled.

"Tell me what?" I ask more alert now as several vampires around me tensed, a few seconds later I felt my anxiety lessen and a serene calm overcome me; something that instantly had me on edge.

_"Who's that Lotte?" I ask, looking up at my aunt as I point to an image of a man in one of the albums who stood arm in arm with Peter. _

_"That's Jasper, he's our maker, our brother." She replies softly with a smile. _

_"Oh, can he do what Pet does?" I ask causing her to chuckle. _

_"he's an empathy sweetheart, he can influence your emotions; make you happy when you are sad, calm when you're mad."_

"Oh hell the fuck no." I hiss before cursing the gods in every tongue I knew just as the very person Charlotte and Peter had been trying to hide me from; Jasper Fucking Whitlock.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here… so much action… much much action and *gasp* Garrett and Alistair? Anyways time to move this story along now. **

**TDFS**


	15. Very important AN

As some of you know, I have been suffering from depression and as of late You all have been getting updates for my fics and I've been too absorbed with it to notice my life falling apart around me.

Ive noticed with each passing day, I've been detached, willing myself from my bed and keep breathing.

So from today onward (and this doesn't mean I'm giving up) there won't be no updates for a while till I get my life sorted.

Before you ask, this has all got to do about love. I don't want to lose my love, my other half and I will unless I sort my life out. So I am sorry my readers for your long expected wait for the next chapter but fear not, I will not abandon these!

Falling


End file.
